I miss you
by 48je69
Summary: kezemaru relata cuanto extraña a su novio en este dificil momento  mi primer song-fic- yaoi - kazemaru x endo  I miss you de miley cirius


Bueno este es mi primer song-fic

Sé que soy muy mala y que debo muchas cosas pero es que me acorde de esta canción ayer que yo siempre encontré muy linda y no me pude resistir hoy cuando me la imagine con mi pareja favorita

Además que hoy fue un mal día

Pero sé que mañana será mejor y que mis amigas me subirán con el ánimo como siempre

Así que se los dedico a ellas, y a toda las que leen mis fics y esperan sus continuaciones.

Nota: la letra en ingle la saque de una página, porque yo no sé ingle, así que perdón si algo está mal escrito

0o0o0o

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**Tú me llamabas tu ángel**_

_**Decías que me habían enviado directamente del cielo**_

Ya hace mucho tiempo que el destino nos separo, pero te recuerdo a la perfección, tu gran y hermosa sonrisa, tus bellos y profundos ojos, tu actitud tierna y pacífica, tu animo y tu fe que jamás desaparecían

Recuerdo como me llamabas, me tenías muchos nombres tu neko, tu gatito, tu conejito, tu mariposa, pero sobretodo tu ángel, me encantaba que me digieras así, me gustaba tu forma de hacerme sentir bien con simples cosas como ponerme un nombre más tierno, lindo o especial, eran todos hermosos, pero siempre empezaban así, mi…

Es que eso era yo, era solo tuyo y de nadie más y tú eras mío, juramos siempre estar juntos, frente a nosotros y frente al altar ese día de primavera

Pero el destino no quiso que siguiera siendo así, quiso separarnos, rompiendo nuestra unión _hasta que la muerte los separe _como dijo el padre ese día

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**Me sostenías cerca de tus brazos**_

_**Amaba que te sintieras tan fuerte**_

Tu siempre me animaste a ser fuerte, a seguir adelante, a no darme por venicido, siempre me diste tu apoyo incondicional y me alejabas de la oscuridad

Y lo hacías de la manera más hermosa…con un abrazo

Si un simple abrazo que me llenaba de hermosas sensaciones, me llenaba de tu calor y de tu amor

No sabes cuánto necesito de tus abrazos en algunos momentos, sobretodo ahora que nuestra pequeña está enferma

Si nuestra pequeña, el regalo más hermoso que me diste, nuestra niña que ahora ya está por cumplir sus 2 añitos, pero q tu casi no alcanzaste a conocer, pero sé que la amabas igual que me amabas a mi

O0o0o0

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

_**Yo nunca quise que te fueras**_

_**Quería que te quedaras aquí abrazándome**_

_Ahora te necesito a mi lado nuestra niña tiene mucha fiebre y ahora la está revisando en una habitación y yo aquí solo frente a la puerta recordándote y rogando por su salud_

_No sabes cuánto me gustaría que me abrazaras ahora, poderte ver una vez más, decirte cuanto te amo y tener tus brazos rodeándome y dándome fuerza en este difícil momento_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shead a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

**Te extraño**

**Extraño tu sonrisa**

**Y todavía derramo una lágrima de vez en cuando**

**Y aunque ahora es diferente **

**Tu estas aquí de alguna forma**

**Mi corazón no te dejara ir**

**Y necesito que sepas**

**Te extraño**

**Sha la la la**

**Te extraño**

Te extraño mucho en este momento, ahora que tu dulce recuerdo vuelve a mi mente y que que estoy pasando este difícil momento he vuelto a derramar una lagrima que demuestra lo mucho que te necesito, lo mucho que te extraño y lo mucho que te necesito

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm living out my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**Yu me llamaba tu soñadora**_

_**Y ahora estoy viviendo mi sueño**_

_**Oh como me desearía que vieras**_

_**Todo lo que me está sucediendo**_

Acabo de recordar como me empezaste a llamar a finales de la preparatoria… tu soñador

Y es que en esa época mi mente estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas que fui realizando poco a poco, pero me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado apoyándome como siempre lo hiciste

Logre graduarme, irme a la universidad, estudie arquitectura y diseño como siempre quise, después de eso me propusiste matrimonio, compramos un departamento que luego cambiamos por una casa cuando nos enteramos de que tendríamos pequeño angelito con nosotros, tu fallesiste poco después de que la bautisamos, recuerdo lo mucho que me dolio, pero tuve que segui adelante, ahora esoty trabajando en un gran proyecto para el estado, estoy diseñando un modelo de casa ecológicas, lo cual es un sueño para mi, combinar dos grandes amores mios el arte y el medio ambiente

Pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, por que ningún sueño esta completo si tu no estas a mi lado

**I'm thinking back on the past**

**It's true that time is flying but too fast**

**Estoy pensando el volver al pasado**

**Es verdad que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido**

En este momento me gustaría volver a la época donde estábamos juntos, donde mi felicidad y la tuya eran provocada por la compañía del otro y luego la compañía de nuestra hermosa niña

Y es que el tiempo sin ti me ha parecido eterno, aunque solo hayan pasado un poco más de 4 meses

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shead a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

**Te extraño**

**Extraño tu sonrisa**

**Y todavía derramo una lagrima de vez en cuando**

**Y aunque ahora es diferente **

**Tu estas aquí de alguna forma**

**Mi corazón no te dejara ir**

**Y necesito que sepas**

**Te extraño**

**Sha la la la**

**Te extraño**

Me acaban de decir que debo esperar un poco mas y luego podrán decirme que tiene nuestro bebé, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ayudándome a seguir adelante, pero sobretodo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en 3 meses más, para conocer a un nuevo ángel…

_S, jamás te lo dije y debo admitir que tampoco me lo esperaba, ese día de otoño en el cual falleciste tenía pensado contarte, me había enterado hacias poco mas de 2 semanas y tenía todo preparado para tu llegada, llegada que jamás ocurrió y que fue sustituida con la peor llamada de mi vida donde me anunciaron tu muerte_

**I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

**Sé que estas en un lugar mejor, si**

**Pero desearía poder ver tu cara, oh**

**Sé que estas donde necesitas estar**

**Aunque ese lugar no sea aquí con migo**

Sé que ahora tu estas en un lugar mejor, donde debes estar, donde me estarás esperando cuando sea mi turno, donde me recibirás con uno de tus hermosos abrazos, donde podremos ver a nuestras niñas lograr sus sueños que no pudimos ver en la vida en la tierra, donde nunca más nos separemos y donde continuara nuestra historia de amor

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shead a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

**Te extraño**

**Extraño tu sonrisa**

**Y todavía derramo una lagrima de vez en cuando**

**Y aunque ahora es diferente **

**Tu estas aquí de alguna forma**

**Mi corazón no te dejara ir**

**Y necesito que sepas**

**Te extraño**

**Sha la la la**

**Te extraño**

Veo que el doctor se acerca, y debo admitir que estoy aterrado, me moriría si a nuestra pequeña luz le hubiera pasado algo malo

-Bueno señor Kazemaru- se dirigió a mí el docto y yo me levante rápidamente de la silla donde me encontraba

-si

- su hija llego aquí bastante grave, pero…

-pero…-dije esperanzado, eso que llego grave yo ya lo sabía, pero oírlo venir de un medico casi me saca el corazón

-pero, quien sabe cómo, se empezó a recuperar muy velozmente y ahora está bien, eso si la dejaremos aquí esta noche para asegurarnos,

-muchas gracias, puedo pasar a verla-dije muy feliz por la noticia

-claro adelante- y se retiro dejándome solo en la habitación de nuestra dulce niña, nuestra hermosa Akemi

Verla ahí durmiendo tan tranquila me lleno de mucha paz y felicidad, me da gusto saber que está bien, pero me alegra incluso más lo que acabo de comprobar

Que eso de _Hasta que la muerte los separe, es solo una mentira porque…_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shead a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

**Te extraño**

**Extraño tu sonrisa**

**Y todavía derramo una lágrima de vez en cuando**

**Y aunque ahora es diferente **

**Tu estas aquí de alguna forma**

**Mi corazón no te dejara ir**

**Y necesito que sepas**

**Te extraño**

**Sha la la la**

**Te extraño**

Tu siempre estas a mi lado

Mi amado Mamoru-kun

Bueno esta fue una forma de liberarme de este mal día, pero como ya dije mañana será mejor y tengo la esperanza de poner las contis que me faltan

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer!

_Nota: la canción es : I miss you – de Hannah montana_


End file.
